


Broken

by calie15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, peter pan is not rumplestiltskin's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds Wendy, but she doesn't remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

It had taken him years to find her. Long, painful years. Finally, he’d found himself back in the dull land he’d left so many centuries ago, in a small cursed town, watching her. His Wendy. His sweet, violent bird. 

Peter wanted to steal her away, take her back with him. It would have been so easy, so simple. 

When he found her though she’d looked straight through him, she hadn’t even recognized him. No one forgot Peter Pan, but Wendy, his Wendy, she’d forgotten him.

Peter would get his revenge, that stupid queen, that idiot Rumplestiltskin, they’d pay, eventually. He was forming a plan, but plans took time. Games weren’t made in a day. 

During that time he watched her, he talked to her. Peter enrolled himself in that stupid school, did childish things, allowed himself to be dictated by adults. It was all for her. When she remembered him he was going to remind her of this until the end of time. Wendy would hate it.

In the mean time she ignored him. When he talked to her she avoided him. Shied away from him, frowned at him. When he chased, she didn’t run. She was a girl who didn’t know who he was, she didn’t care. She was broken.

He found her one day, kneeling on the ground and as he stepped forward he peered over her shoulder. “What do you have there?”

She sighed. “Go away Peter.”

Just Peter. Not Peter Pan. No one knew him as Peter Pan. He kneeled down to find her cradling a bird, it’s wing flapping oddly. Broken. “What are you going to do with it?”

Green eyes looked up at him and she shook her head and turned back to the bird. “I don’t know. I-I don’t know what to do with it. Will it die?”

She wasn’t ignoring him, she wasn’t moving away form him. Peter tilted his head to the side, watching the panicked bird struggle to fly in her hands. “It does look pathetic doesn’t it. A bird that can’t fly, what kind of life is that?” Those beautiful eyes turned on him again and she blinked, confused. Peter wanted to think she knew, that something deep down inside of her knew, but she turned back to the bird. “Let me,” he whispered into her ear and reached forward, taking the bird in his hands. 

Peter did nothing obvious. It was a small flow of power, but it got the job done. The bird flapped its wing, righted itself, shook, and flew.

Wendy gasped at his side and he turned to watch her stare at it disappear in the distance.

“It would be lovely to fly,” Wendy whispered. 

Peter found himself unable to look away, grateful that she was unaware of his stare. “Perhaps one day.” One day his Wendy bird would fly again.


End file.
